


Scars

by Flamaecor



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, It's been 10 years, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamaecor/pseuds/Flamaecor
Summary: A burning touch moved from his cheeks, soft fingertips slowly moving down through his neck, then to his chest, and stopping at one of his oldest scars, just between his left side ribs. The touch, the caress, was delicate, like he was afraid to break the skin, almost as if it was newly made."I was twelve." He answered the silent question and saw those silver eyes widen in another. "Children are ruthless, you know?" A small laugh escaped his lips, though it was humorless, as his mind wandered to those hurtful memories. "You can't please both the ones in control and those that are being controlled. You know that well, right? Life in an orphanage is hard." Slowly he closed his eyes, and Akira knew that was the end of that tale.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	Scars

Akechi's crimson eyes wandered through the face of the boy next to him. The way his messy, mop-like hair would fall around his features without the glasses he usually wore; the intense, burning gaze; his red lips, sweet and puffed. He wanted to drink it all like he was in a desert and Akira was his oasis.

God, he thought, I'm so fucked.

A burning touch moved from his cheeks, soft fingertips slowly moving down through his neck, then to his chest, and stopping at one of his oldest scars, just between his left side ribs. The touch, the caress, was delicate, like he was afraid to break the skin, almost as if it was newly made.

"I was twelve." He answered the silent question and saw those silver eyes widen in another. "Children are ruthless, you know?" A small laugh escaped his lips, though it was humorless, as his mind wandered to those hurtful memories. "You can't please both the ones in control and those that are being controlled. You know that well, right? Life in an orphanage is hard." Slowly he closed his eyes, and Akira knew that was the end of that tale.

Again his fingers wandered through his body, and chills ran through his spine. Akira knew well how to convey his feelings without words, Goro understood that by now, but it was still hard for him to accept all the love those touches and kisses wanted to convey to himself. He gave himself up when he was fourteen so he could take his revenge, and didn't expect his desires for love and touch and care would be fulfilled in the way the Leader of the Phantom Thieves was fulfilling them.

Goro had accepted long ago that he wouldn't be touched with true love or cared for who he really was. That he would only be loved for the fake side he decided, needed, to show. 

His fans could say they would give it to him, but those were empty words. Empty feelings. Only there because he pleased their eyes and ears. And for a time Goro thought that it was better than nothing. That and his revenge would be enough to quell his solitude and anger; his only way to happiness.

He was proved wrong.

Akira showed him how wrong he was so many times. It was so hard to accept that someone would look at him with love; that someone would cry for him, of all people. Yet, there was Akira. And no matter how hard he tried to keep him away, the raven always extended his hand to him, never giving up on Goro no matter how much he tried to drill into his skull that he wasn’t worth the trouble.

In the end, he was grateful that Akira never listened to him.

There was at least someone who didn't give up on himself because he sure did.

A thumb caressed his hips, slowly tracing another scar, though this one was harder to see or feel. "That one was while I was being trained in Shido's lab." He didn't want to seem affected by that memory, but he was, and it showed on his strained voice. Memories of those experiments that awakened Loki still fresh, if only because he would see them over and over again when he tried to sleep, plagued, cursed. There were many hidden scars just like that around his body, some even covered by new ones he got from fighting on the metaverse, or against the Phantom Thieves themselves. "Stress was the only way they knew for sure would strain someone's psych enough until a possibility of new power being born." He had heard it from one of the older scientists, something to do with how in older experiments, people had responded well (though he knew well it was not how someone would normally respond to those treatments).

Soft lips slowly kissed the corner of his eyes, and just then Goro noticed that he was probably crying. He would think himself pathetic before, for showing such weakness in front of his rival, but now he didn't care. Goro didn't want to make him worry but knew better than trying to hide it from Akira. The younger boy could see right through him every time, even when Goro tried his hardest to hide it behind pleasant plastic smiles and soft-spoken words.

"You don't need to tell me any more right now if you don't want to…" Akira's grave smooth voice came close to his ears, while he peppered his face with sweet kisses. Those kisses helped him focus on the present instead of drowning in memories. Helped him escape his panic-attack-in-making thanks to the resurfacing of that unpleasant past.

What did Goro do to deserve him?

"Thank you…" His voice was but a whisper. And even though it was hard to share his past, Akira made it seem like he could share everything. Goro didn’t want to hide anything from him, anymore.

A calloused hand slowly made its way to the back of Akira's neck, messing a bit with his hair, before pulling him to a soft kiss on his lips. 

That wasn't their first, probably not even their tenth. He had lost count of how many kisses they had shared by now but knew that it wasn't enough. He needed more of those lips; more of his touches. It would never be enough.

They were together at last, after everything. Even when the odds were stacked against them.

A small pause to breathe and look at each other’s eyes came within minutes, eyes searching for a confirmation that they were on the same page, with the same fire burning inside themselves, and then those lips were back at it again. Now sweeter, hungrier, desperate for each other. Like there would never be enough.

Akira's warm body moved over his, protective, possessive; ready to claim him again and again and again… until the sun poked its head on the horizon and announced the official start of a new day. Shining its light through the attic's old creaky window.

One hand grabbed Akira's messy hair, while the other hugged him around his back. Nails clawed against his pale skin, adding newer half-moon red marks as the old ones were starting to fade. A way of leaving proof of his existence in his lover’s body.

Lips parted for another air catching pause and the trickster's lips moved towards his neck, teeth nibbling his soft skin and tongue licking the new love bites, soothing the angry red while he left his presence known in the body of the ex-detective. To anyone who dared look towards Goro in a way only he could.

"Mine…" Akira's voice was deep and full of desire and love, and Goro couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips. He loved it when Akira showed his desires openly. That side of him that was always so controlled and hidden. Out, now, just for him, because of him.

They always seemed to bring out the hidden sides of themselves when they were together. Like only the other could see and bring to the surface all of their masks and true faces. It gave Goro a sense of pride; no one on the Phantom Thieves had seen that side, and would never see if the ex-detective had a say in it. 

At least not to the extent he was seeing now.

Everything else was a blur. Moans, touches, gasps filled the attic until they were too tired to do anything more. Satisfied smiles mirrored in each other’s lips as they looked at their disheveled appearances, eyes full of life and desire and love. 

“I love you.” They both spoke at the same time, and then, with faces burning red, they laughed. A laugh full of happiness and joy. 

The past could never be truly left behind, forgotten. Even if there weren’t scars to remind him of those days, his mind would always end up wandering up to them during his dark moments. But at least, with each other, they could build a future with better memories; happier days, and sweeter nights. Together they could make it harder for them to surface.

And, for now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic that I'm publishing in 10 years! And the first fanfic that I'm publishing in English, so bear with me! And if you find any errors, I wouldn't mind having them pointed out!
> 
> It's not the first shuake that I'm writing, but the other one is kinda big, and full of angst, so I wanted to do something simpler and warm.  
> You can find me on @FlamaeCor!


End file.
